


I'll Come Back When You Call Me

by citysonfire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: As soon as Aaron gets the phone call, he knows that he's needed at home.A coda to the episodes on 29/09/2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this pretty much as soon as tonight's episodes finished. I've read it through a few times but sorry if my tenses have got mixed up - that happens sometimes.
> 
> Title is from The Call by Regina Spektor

Aaron felt good about his second-to-last seminar of the day, it was strangely enjoyable learning new things and while his French still wasn’t great it had definitely improved over the last couple of weeks. His mood soured when he saw he had three missed calls from his mum, he went into an empty boardroom and quickly called her back.

“Mum? I just saw you phoned? What’s wrong? Is Liv OK?” The words tripped over themselves in his worry.

“Liv’s fine, so am I and Robert. Aaron… it’s Holly… she’s dead.”

All his thoughts seemed to grind to a halt in his head, “What?”

He could hear is mum sigh over the phone, “Moira found her dead in bed, she overdosed, no one knows why. Moira’s a mess and Adam…”

“What about Adam?” Aaron knew better than anyone that Adam acts without thinking when he’s hurting.

“He tried to punch Cain but it’s not even that, he’s practically locked himself in his house and will barely talk to anyone, even Victoria. Moira’s shut herself off at Butler’s and he’s doing the same thing.”

Aaron looked at his watch and was already trying to work out how long it'd take to get to the Tunnel, “OK Mum, I’ll be home soon.”

“But what about the course?”

“I’ll say I have a family emergency, I can do the rest online, it’s fine. I’ll let you know when I know what’s happening. Love you.” Aaron hung up and went to find Emile. It wasn’t a lie. He’d loved Holly once, in his own way, and he still loved Adam. He was his brother and he had to go back home for his family.

~*~~*~~*~

Aaron’s phone rang as he was waiting to board the channel tunnel. He’d grabbed his stuff from the B&B he was staying at, throwing it all in the back of the van to deal with later, just making sure he had his passport, phone and wallet to hand. He’d made it to the coast in record time and was drinking some cold coffee while he waited.

“Yeah?”

“Hey.”

Aaron automatically felt his shoulders lose some of their tension at the sound of Roberts voice, “Hi, heard I’m coming home early then?”

“Yeah, wish it was under better circumstances. How you feeling?”

“Like shit. It’s just, I thought she was fine. She seemed so much better and was doing those photography jobs.” Aaron groaned as he leant his head back on the headrest, “I hadn’t really spent much time with her since she’d been back and I wanted to, I meant to and I always thought you two would end up having this weird friendship and now all that’s not going to happen and I can’t believe she’s gone.”

Aaron could hear Robert breathing and it did wonders for calming him down. “It’s awful and you might never know all the whys and how’s… just get home safe yeah. I know Adam needs you but he’ll be here in the morning if you need to stop and rest.”

“I’m fine, I’ll sleep on the train and pick up some more coffee.” Aaron smiled to himself thinking about the lengths he’s gone for Adam before, he’d do it all again and it was great that while Robert knew he loved him, he also knew how important Adam was to him.

The cars in front of the van started moving, “Looks like we’re boarding. I’ll see you soon OK? Love you.”

“Love you too. Drive safe.”

~*~~*~~*~

Aaron did manage to get some sleep in the channel tunnel but that was still only half an hour. He had pulled over in a service station outside of Peterborough to stretch his legs and to get some more coffee, when his phone buzzed with a text.

_Robert told me you’re coming home. I haven’t said anything to Adam but come over as soon as you get back. – V_

_Will be there in a couple of hours – A._

Aaron made one more lap of the service station and then got back in the van. He was needed elsewhere.

~*~~*~~*~

Aaron parked behind the pub, grabbed his phone to send a quick text to both his mum and Robert saying he was home and where they could find him before he walked across to Keepers Cottage.

He knocked on the door and didn’t have to wait long for Vic to answer. Aaron took one look at her before pulling her into a hug, “Sorry I’m late.”

Victoria hiccoughed into his chest, “You’re here now.” They stood there for a while, hugging like the hadn’t since they were kids, before Vic straightened up and nodded, “You’ve probably had way too much caffeine today but I’ll go put the kettle on anyway.”

Aaron nodded in agreement before following her inside. She waved him through to the living room where he saw Adam. He was sat on the sofa staring at nothing, the TV was on but his eyes were focused above it. Aaron’s heart broke for Adam as he moved to sit next to him.

“Hiya mate,” Aaron said softly. He waited as Adam slowly blinked and seemed to come back to himself, finally noticing Aaron was in the room with him.

“Aaron?”

Adam’s brow furrowed in confusion as Aaron wrapped his arms around him, “Yeah I’m here.”

Adam choked back a sob, “She’s gone Aaron, Holly’s dead and she’s gone and I never said I’d forgive her and she’s dead.” Adam curled into Aaron’s chest, crying as his hands gripped onto Aaron’s hoody.

Aaron tried to hold back his own tears as he pulled Adam close, rubbing his hands up his back. “I’ve got you Adam, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Maps it takes about 8 hours to drive from Paris to Leeds so that was about the amount of research that went into this. Say Chas rang Aaron about 2pm, he managed to get a 5/6pm train so he wouldn't be back in Emmerdale much before 11pm, if not midnight.


End file.
